Toy
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao mencintai Kris, pria yang menjadikannya seorang simpanan. Pria yang berhasil membelenggunya. Pria yang memperlakukannya bagai sebuah mainan. ABSOLUTELY KRISTAO. MATURE. EXPLICIT. Side Story Of Sugar and His Daddies.


**"Toy"**

 **Mr. Actor & Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"You can use me while you can... Because all you need is me...**_

 _ **I'm yours.. I'm your toy..."**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 _Who cares about my emotions_

 _You can play with me until you're sick of me_

 _You can break me if that's what you want_

 _Because I'm a toy, toy_

 **Cklek**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka itu terdengar menggema. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam ini. Seiring dengan munculnya sosok tinggi bersurai kelam yang terlihat menapaki kedua kaki jenjangnya pada marmer mahal dibawahnya.

Melangkah pelan memasuki hunian elegan itu dengan gurat lelah yang kentara pada paras cantiknya.

Tanpa perduli tas yang diletakkannya asal di sofa, ia mengayunkan tungkainya menuju kamar utama yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Seketika membola kala melihat sosok lain yang duduk diam menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau terlambat Huang... Dua puluh menit..."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari belah bibir tebal sosok bersurai emas itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Seakan merobek hati dengan segala ketidaknyamanan dan kebekuan.

"Maafkan aku... Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan tadi..." ujar pemuda ini pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebagai bentuk rasa sesalnya.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau tetap terlambat... Dan kau tahu kan apa artinya... Baby Tao?"

Pemuda cantik dengan surai kelam pada kepalanya ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengangguk mengerti kemudian mulai melucuti satu per satu helaian kain yang menempel pada tubuh indahnya. Hingga pada akhirnya menampilkan kulit langsat nan mulus yang mengundang tatapan lapar si pirang.

"Menungging..."

Si cantik Huang menurut. Memposisikan tubuhnya seperti anak anjing mungil diatas lantai. Membiarkan bongkahan bokong kenyalnya terpampang sombong di udara. Memejamkan kedua netranya erat kala mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tubuhnya.

 **Ctar!**

"Satu, terima kasih _Daddy_.."

 **Ctar!**

"Dua, terima kasih _Daddy_.."

 **Ctar! Ctar! Ctarr!**

"Tiga, terima kasih _Daddy_... Empat, terima kasih _Daddy_.. L-lima... T-terima kasih _Daddy_.."

"Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kau hitung Tao?" tanya sosok yang dipanggil Daddy itu seraya menyeringai. Memainkan sabuk yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"L-lima puluh lima _Daddy_.."

" _Good boy_... Tapi akan sangat membosankan jika aku hanya meenggunakan sabuk untuk menghukummu... Kau memiliki opsi lain baby panda?"

Pemuda Huang ini sedikit meringis. Menghembuskan nafasnya cepat seraya berusaha meredam perih pada bokongnya. Mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap sepasang netra tajam dihadapannya dengan pandangan memohon.

"C-cambuk... P-pakai cambuk _Dad_..."

Pria tampan itu tersenyum senang. Melangkah menuju lemari besar di pojok ruangan kemudian membukanya. Menarik keluar tiga benda yang berfungsi untuk menorehkan bercak merah indah pada tubuh babynya.

"Karena aku sedang baik hati, kuizinkan kau untuk memilih Huang Zitao... Katakan pada _Daddy_ , yang mana yang kau inginkan?"

Bertanya seraya menyodorkan tiga buah alat dengan bentuk berbeda di hadapan si cantik yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tentu saja si manis Huang itu telah mencoba ketiganya dan rasanya tak ada yang enak. Namun setidaknya ia bisa memilih yang lebih baik.

Dengan perlahan, jemari lentik si surai kelam menunjuk salah satu yang berbentuk seperti rumbai. Setidaknya tidak tipis dan melukai kulitnya.

" _Good job baby boy_... Kau tahu kualitas kulit terbaik... Aku yakin kau benar-benar suka kuhukum seperti ini hmm?"

 **Ctar!**

"E-enam, terima kasih _Daddy_..."

 **Ctar!**

"T-tujuh, terima kasih _Daddy_..."

 **Ctar!**

"Delapan, ashh!"

Si cantik ini memekik kuat. Ia bersumpah bahwa rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dibanding apapun yang diingatnya sebelumnya. Membuat kepalanya terkulai dan sedikit terisak.

"Kusuruh kau menghitung dengan benar _slut_!" geram si pirang seraya kembali menhayunkan cambuk itu kuat.

"D-delapan, terima kasih _Daddy_!"

Perlahan, buliran air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi gembil pemuda manis ini. Terisak tertahan seraya terus berujar hitungan yang menjadi hukumannya. Berusaha mengabaikan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Karena sejujurnya, hatinya terasa beribu kali lebih sakit dan perih. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima kekerasan seperti ini. Namun saat mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap kasar pria tampan itu padanya, ia akan selalu gagal untuk menahan segala buliran kristal yang turun dari sepasang Black Pearlnya.

Kris Wu. Pemuda arogan, dingin, tampan, dan mapan itu takkan meluapkan emosinya jika keadaan hatinya baik-baik saja. Pria dengan sepasang manik cokelat memikat itu takkan bermain dengan kasar jika sesuatu yang buruk tak mengganggu perasaannya.

Dan Huang Zitao tahu dengan jelas setiap alasan dari kemurkaan sang pangeran berhati dingin itu. Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan sempurna yang menyandang status sebagai istri dari CEO Wu Empire itu.

Wu Qian.

.

.

.

 _When I'm no longer useful you would secretly throw me away..._

 _If only I can be remembered..._

 _Even just a little bit..._

 _Everything, I do it for you..._

"Nghhh..."

Lenguhan pelan itu terlontar dari belah bibir segar pemuda cantik ini. Perlahan ia membuka kedua manik hitamnya. Meringis kuat kala merasakan pegal pada sekujur tubuhnya. Juga perih pada lubangnya, dan beberapa goresan tipis pada punggungnya.

Melirik sejenak pada sisi kosong di ranjangnya. Ia tahu betul kemana sosok tampan yang semalaman menyiksanya itu pergi. Maka tanpa mau repot, ia menyibak selimutnya. Melangkah kearah kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dibawah kucuran dingin air yang mengalir dari shower.

Memutuskan untuk sedikit memanjakan tubuhnya, pemuda cantik ini mengisi _bathup_ nya dengan air hangat. Meneteskan _aromatheraphy_ dan menenggelamkan dirinya hingga sebatas dada. Bersandar seraya menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya yang mewah.

Perlahan memorinya memutar kembali kenangan lama. Tepat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok Kris Wu yang kini memegang kendali atas tubuh dan jiwanya.

 **Suasana hingar bingar terasa kental di ruangan padat nan minim cahaya ini. Bau alkohol, asap rokok, maupun parfum-parfum mahal bercampur jadi satu. Melebur dalam dentuman musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga.**

 **Huang Zitao terlihat begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mengantar berbotol-botol minuman pada pelanggannya yang terhitung tak sedikit. Sesekali tersenyum nakal pada beberapa pria yang menyelipkan lembaran won pada saku kemeja atau celananya.**

 **Pekerjaan sebagai host merangkap pemuas hasrat para pria kelaparan yang sudah sejak lama dijalaninya membuatnya cukup paham bagaimana harus bersikap pada orang-orang yang memberi makan dirinya. Bukan dengan senang hati dirinya menjalani semuanya. Saat pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di tempan semacam ini, ia tentu memiliki perang batin yang membuat jiwa dan pikirannya hampir gila.**

 **Namun Zitao sadar, hidup seorang diri begitu sulit. Apalagi di kota besar tanpa adanya sanak saudara. Persetan dengan harga diri atau nilai moral. Prinsip dan keteguhan hati.**

 **Lagipula, ayahnya sendiri yang menjebloskan dirinya ke tempat kotor seperti ini. Pergi kabur setelah mendapat banyak uang dan menentukan garis takdirnya yang mungkin memang terlahir untuk membuka kaki dan mendesah dibawah kendali para pengusaha kaya raya yang membutuhkannya.**

 **Selama tidak membunuh dan merugikan orang lain, apa salahnya?**

 **"Zee! Antarkan ini ke meja nomor lima belas!" ujar seorang bartender tampan yang menjadi rekan kerja pemuda manis ini.**

 **"Woah... Pemesannya pasti punya masalah berat dalam hidupnya..."**

 **Pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan kala melihat ekspresi Zitao yang terlihat menatap penuh minat sebotol vodka mahal dan dua sloki cantik pada nampan yang akan dibawanya. Mengacak surai kelam pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si cantik. Berbisik dengan suara berat nan sexynya yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh yang lebih muda.**

 **"Kesempatan bagus untukmu jika bisa menemaninya mengobrol atau bahkan membuatnya menghujam lubangmu Zee... Dia orang kaya..."**

 **"Song Mino brengsek!" kekeh Zitao seraya memukul pelan kepala bartender tampan itu. Mengerling cantik, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah meja nomor lima belas yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian.**

 **Manik Zitao membola kala melihat sosok yang menempati meja itu. Sejenak mengagumi betapa menakjubkannya pria yang duduk santai dengan wajah serius pada sofa merah di bilik tersembunyi itu. Surainya berwarna emas dan sepasang netranya memandang dengan tajam. Bibirnya tebal dan hidungnya bangir. Jangan lupakan postur tubuh yang ia yakini tinggi dan sempurna bak model.**

 **Pemuda cantik ini merasa seperti sedang bertemu reinkarnasi dari malaikat saatt inin**

 **"Pesananmu Tuan...** _ **Beluga Gold Line Noble Russian Vodka**_ **...** _ **Am i right**_ **?"**

 **"** _ **Thanks**_ **..."**

 **Zitao bersumpah suara yang baru saja lolos dari belah bibir tebal pria itu adalah suara paling sexy yang pernah ia dengar. Bahkan meski hanya sebuah kata, ucapan itu mampu membuat syaraf pada seluruh tubuhnya seakan terbakar.**

 _ **"He's so fuckin damn hot!"**_

 **"Kau terlihat tak baik Tuan... Perlu teman bicara?"**

 **Pemuda cantik ini meletakkan botol vodka beserta dua buah sloki yang ia bawa diatas meja. Menuangkannya dengan sopan, kemudian menatap penuh minat pada pria tampan yang terlihat kesal dan marah itu.**

 **"Duduklah... Aku rasa aku perlu teman bicara..."**

 **Si tampan berujar santai pada akhirnya. Meminum pesanannya sekali tenggak, kemudian kembali mengisi sloki yang ada. Memberi gesture bagi Zitao untuk ikut menikmati pesanannya.**

 **"Aku mencintai seorang wanita..."**

 _ **"Ah... Patah hati..."**_ **batin Zitao pelan.**

 **"Dia pun mencintaiku dan kami akan menikah beberapa hari lagi... Hanya saja aku merasa tertekan..."**

 **Sebelah alis Zitao terangkat. Menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada pria tampan disebelahnya. Sejauh ini, dugaannya benar. Seorang pria muda dan mapan takkan datang ke tempat seperti ini jika bukan karena patah hati atau punya masalah dengan bisnisnya.**

 **"Tertekan? Apakah karena kau merasa belum siap membangun sebuah rumah tangga?"**

 **Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Kembali meneguk sloki berisi liquid bening yang terasa sedikit membakar tenggorokannya. Meletakkannya dengan kasar diatas meja, kemudian mengalihkan kedua netranya pada Zitao. Menatap tajam dengan seringai tampan yang terbentuk dari bibir tebalnya.**

 **"Aku merasa tertekan karena aku memiliki sesuatu di dalam tubuhku yang dapat menyakiti isteriku saat malam pertama kami nanti..."**

 **Mengikis jarak diantara mereka, pria tampan itu menempatkan telapaknya pada sisi wajah Zitao. Mengusap lembut hingga membuat pemuda manis ini meleleh karenanya. Sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya hingga berada tepat pada telinga sang host, dan mengembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan sebelum berbisik dengan nada yang begitu menggoda dari belah bibirnya.**

 **"Aku adalah seorang dominan yang buas dan sadis asal kau mau tahu... Huang Zitao... Dan aku tak sampai hati jika harus menyakiti orang yang kucintai karena sisi gelapku itu..."**

Zitao membuka kedua manik kelamnya setelah merasa cukup untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari _bathup_ itu dan membalut tubuhnya dengan _bathrobe_ yang tergantung apik pada dinding kamar mandinya. Melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya dan menatap lelah kekacauan yang ada.

Memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian dan meraih tasnya. Tampaknya si cantik Huang ini telah memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan uang yang diberikan si tampan padanya.

Meraih ponsel, kunci mobil, dan _black card_ yang berada diatas nakas, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Ia pun menekan beberapa nomor pada ponselnya. Tersenyum cerah kala mendengar sapaan riang di seberang.

"Yoongi-ya! Bersiaplah! Aku akan berkunjung hari ini!" ujarnya bersemangat. Mengabaikan sebuah notes kecil yang tertempel pada permukaan pintu itu dan menutupnya cepat.

 _"Terimakasih untuk malam yang begitu hebat Zi... Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku tak bisa mengunjungimu... Qian memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi berlibur... Habiskan berapapun yang kau mau okay? Aku menyayangimu..."_

.

.

.

 _When are having a heartfelt conversation_

 _It would be after you've caressed me_

 _That you'd smile_

 _Soon I will be put in the corner_

 _But my fate is in your hands_

Beberapa malam setelahnya, Kris, si CEO tampan itu kembali mengunjungi Zitao. Kali ini dengan raut bahagia pada parasnya.

Pria itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, sebotol _Red Wine Wolf Blass Platinum Shiraz_ , dan cokelat mahal buatan tangan koki Swiss yang terkenal. Memberikan Zitao pelukan hangat dan ciuman lembut memabukkan yang membuat si cantik Huang meleleh karenanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Zitao pelan setelah Kris memutuskan ciuman mereka. Menatap pria itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak... Aku hanya senang Qian tidak banyak berulah... Dia berubah menjadi malaikat seminggu ini... Kami baru saja kembali dari Jeju kemarin..."

 _"Oh, istrinya lagi..."_

"Baguslah... Itu tandanya aku takkan menerima beberapa tamparan, atau gigitan... Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermain dengan borgol, cambuk, cockring, ataupun vibrator hari ini..."

Kris terkekeh pelan. Mengacak lembut surai kelam Zitao kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu menuju kamar mereka. Tersenyum saat yang lebih muda membantunya melepas jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau mengunjungi Yoongi kemarin?"

"Hmmm... Beberapa hari lalu lebih tepatnya... Aku senang kehidupannya membaik setelah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dengan Jungkook... Dia terlihat bahagia dan bertanya tentangmu saat aku datang..." jawab Zitao pelan. Membongkar lemarinya dan mengeluarkan piyama satin hitam dari sana.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk itu... Kita bisa mengunjunginya bersama-sama..."

 **Grepp**

Sebuah pelukan lembut diberikan Kris pada pinggangnya. Pria itu menumpukkan dahunya pada bahu Zitao. Sesekali mengecup lembut dan menghirup aroma manis si cantik Huang.

"Aku merindukanmu Huang..." gumamnya pelan.

"Cih.. Kau datang hanya saat butuh tubuhku saja..."

Zitao tak main-main saat mengucapkan hal itu meski raut pada wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum. Jemarinya mengusap lembut lengan Kris dan tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang pria mapan itu. Menikmati bagaimana jantungnya berdebar setiap mereka berada dalam jarak dekat seperti ini.

" _Well_... Aku tak punya alasan untuk menyangkalnya kan?"

Dengan cepat Kris membalik tubuh Zitao. Membawa pemuda itu dalam _koala hugs_ nya. Membuat jarak diantara mereka begitu intim dan begitu romantis, dengan posisi Zitao yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat aku mau membuka kedua kakiku untukmu malam ini _Daddy_... Aku benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk dan butuh lebih dari sekedar satu jar ice cream cotton candy atau panda besar untuk kupeluk..."

"Kita takkan butuh satu jar ice cream atau Tuan Pandamu itu Taozi... Percayalah... Aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini..." ujar Kris seraya tersenyum. Mengecup sudut bibir Tao dengan lembut, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

Zitao tak dapat lebih merona lagi karenanya.

.

.

.

" _What am I to you?"_

 _Am I being too greedy by even asking this question_

 _To you, I gave everything I had and everything I didn't have_

 _But I feel like having the slightest expectation is undeserving of me_

Zitao selalu memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya jika itu menyangkut seorang pria tampan bernama Kris Wu.

Bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan pria itu? Bagaimana keluarganya? Kenapa tertarik padanya? Apakah ia sudah memikirkan segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi karena hubungan gelap ini? Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Zitao tak pernah mengerti kenapa pria itu begitu tertutup soal keluarganya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bersikeras menikahi wanita itu jika pada akhirnya tak ada keterbukaan pada hubungan penikahan mereka.

Kris selalu berkata bahwa ia mencintai isterinya lebih dari apapun. Tetapi lelaki itu justru datang pada dirinya diam-diam. Menghujam tubuhnya dan menodai rumah tangganya dengan hubungan kotor mereka.

Huang Zitao merasa semuanya tak adil. Baik untuknya, maupun untuk Wu Qian. Ia pernah beberapa kali melihat sosok cantik itu pada ponsel Kris dan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau wanita itu memang seharusnya dicintai dan dikasihi. Bukan dikhianati dengan alasan sepele seperti apa yang Kris ajukan padanya dulu.

 **"K-kriis! Akh!"**

 **Plak!**

 **Sebuah tamparan kuat dilayangkan si pirang pada wajah Zitao. Miliknya terus menghujam lubang pemuda cantik itu. Cepat dan kasar.**

 **"** _ **Watch your mouth young boy**_ **...** _ **Call me Daddy**_ **..."**

 **"** _ **Dad**_ **\- Akh!** _ **More**_ **!"**

 **Zitao merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Rasa pusing akibat beberapa sloki vodka yang ditenggaknya, juga panas yang dihasilkan tubuhnya dan hujaman Kris pada tubuhnya membuat dirinya terisak.**

 **Setelah berujar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Sadisme di ranjang, Kris meraup bibir Zitao. Melumatnya kasar tanpa perduli bahwa mereka masih ada di area bar. Tanpa perduli bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Entah pengaruh alkohol atau gelora gairahnya yang terbakar kala melihat wajah cantik dan tubuh ramping si pelayan Huang.**

 **Yang jelas kini mereka berakhir di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan kacau dan telanjang. Saling memagut dan bergerak tak sabar seolah tengah diburu oleh sekawanan pembunuh. Kris menghujam dan Zitao membalasnya dengan mengetatkan lubangnya. Membuat sang dominan semakin beringas dan mulai melukai. Menggigit kemudian menampar. Terkadang menarik kasar helaian kelam Zitao hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan, kemudian membubuhkan hickey pada lehernya.**

 **Untuk seseorang yang baru saja bicara kurang dari satu jam, apa yang kini mereka lakukan memang gila. Dan Zitao rasa ia kehilangan kewarasannya karena menikmati segala tamparan dan gigitan Kris pada tubuhnya. Memacu kerja hormonnya untuk terus memproduksi sperma yang mungkin akan keluar dari penisnya kalau saja** _ **Daddy**_ **nya tidak menutup akses orgasmenya.**

 **"** _ **Please**_ **... Ughhhh!** _ **Daddy let me cum**_ **!"**

 **Kris hanya menyeringai. Jemarinya mulai bergerak maju mundur pada penis Zitao. Memberikan jutaan volt listrik tak kasat mata yang membuat tubuh pemuda cantik itu melengkung bak busur panah. Tak sampai disitu, bibir tebalnya kembali bergerilya. Menghisap puting Zitao yang membengkak karena ulahnya.**

 **"Tidak lagi! Hiks...** _ **Please**_ **...** _ **Please**_ **..."**

 **Pemuda ini bisa merasakan bahwa milik Kris semakin melonggarkan paksa lubangnya. Berdenyut pelan seolah memberi tanda bahwa pria tampan itu hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Maka dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Zitao menarik paksa surai emasnya. Membawanya pada ciuman kacau dan kasar untuk menjemput putih mereka yang tiba di waktu yang bersamaan.**

 **Tubuh tinggi Kris ambruk begitu saja. Terengah dengan deru nafas kacau dan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Membiarkan ruangan yang sebelumnya ribut dengan jeritan dan geraman kini tenang oleh helaan nafas.**

 **"Aku bisa mengerti alasan dari ketakutanmu Tuan Wu..."**

 **Zitao berujar pelan. Jemarinya terangkat dan bermain pada surai emas yang menempel sempurna di dadanya. Membuat pria tampan yang memeluk pelan tubuhnya mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dengan pandangan sedih.**

 **"Aku sudah bilang padamu... Maaf jika perbuatanku keterlaluan... Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya tadi... Entahlah... Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan saja pernikahanku nanti dan mulai berpikir untuk menghilangkan sisi** _ **Beast**_ **dalam tubuhku..."**

 **Dengan perlahan Kris bangkit. Hendak meraih kembali pakaiannya, namun urung saat jemari Zitao menahan lengannya. Memaksanya untuk kembali duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan pemuda itu yang bersandar di dadanya.**

 **"Sebentar saja... Aku butuh** _ **afterplay**_ **setelah kau menghujamku dengan sadis tadi..." ujar Zitao dengan nada manjanya.**

 **Percayalah, Zitao berujar bukan karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesi romantis setelah bercinta. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan membuka kaki dan ditinggalkan seperti sampah oleh para pelanggannya. Tanpa kata, tanpa usapan sayang pada surainya, atau kecupan lembut pada wajahnya. Hanya beberapa lembar uang yang dilemparkan atas hasil jerih payahnya memuaskan hasrat.**

 **Tapi tidak dengan Kris. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pelukan sayang sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi. Zitao hanya ingin merasakan debaran gila pada dadanya untuk bertahan lebih lama. Merekam wajah tampan itu dengan baik dan menempatkannya pada tempat penting di otak dan hatinya.**

 **Bersyukur Kris tak menolak permintaannya. Pria itu membiarkannya sedikit bermanja dan memberikan usapan pelan pada surai basah Zitao. Meski tahu pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana, Zitao sudah cukup berbahagia dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan untuknya.**

 **"Tuan Wu..."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Apakah... Kau menyesal?"**

 **Kris sedikit tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Zitao. Pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Mendapati sorot khawatir pada sepasang manik kelam indah dihadapannya.**

 **"Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Kau akan menikah beberapa hari lagi... Seharusnya, kau tidak berada dikamar ini bersama seorang laki-laki dan melakukan... Yeah, kau tahu apa maksudku..."**

 **Zitao sudah menimbang-nimbang jawaban terpahit seperti** _ **"Yeah, tentu saja aku sangat menyesal... Aku mengkhianati wanita yang kucintai..."**_ **atau** _ **"Jika kau sudah tahu, lantas kenapa masih menuntutku untuk memanjakanmu?"**_ **dalam hatinya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia menggigit bibir uniknya kuat seraya merapalkan doa untuk menguatkan hatinya agar tak harus mendengar hal buruk dari belah bibir pria tampan yang berhasil membuatnya gila bahkan kurang dari tiga jam.**

 **Namun nyatanya apa yang Zitao pikirkan sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Dunianya seakan dijungkirbalikkan dalam sepersekon setelah Kris tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat yang membuat jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar dari dadanya.**

 **"Keberatan untuk menjadi simpananku... Huang Zitao?"**

"Hey _babe_... Kau melamun?"

Tubuh Zitao terlonjak saat merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya. Ia menoleh cepat dan mengerjap saat melihat Kris yang menatap aneh dirinya dengan surai basah dan training hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tanpa atasan.

"A-ah... Aku hanya... Rindu pada ibuku?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban Zitao yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Memutuskan untuk menyamankan dirinya di sofa empuk apartemen mereka dengan sebelah lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh semampai pemuda cantik itu. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar besar di hadapannya yang tengah memutar film romantis terkenal Titanic.

Di meja sudah tersedia botol wine beserta dua gelas berkaki tinggi. Juga cokelat handmade yang ia bawa. Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, tak ada salahnya untuk bermanja dengan film romantis dan makanan manis untuk menyenangkan hati Zitaonya. Ia merasa harus karena memang suasana hatinya sering memburuk belakangan ini dan tentu saja berimbas dengan permainan kasarnya dengan pemuda Huang itu.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak suasana terbaikmu _Dad_?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin hampir satu bulan... Kenapa?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan. Lebih memilih meraih kotak cokelat diatas meja dan memakannya sebutir. Mengulum pelan seraya sesekali mencecap lembut. Mendesah parau saat merasakan manis yang bercampur masam dari saus raspberry.

"Menyukainya?"

"Umm! Ini cukup enak, tapi masih kalah dari _chocolate truffle_ yang dari Belgia itu.. Buka mulutmu Dad! Kau harus mencobanya satu!"

Kris menggeleng pelan. Menolak makanan pembangkit mood itu karena jelas ia tidak menyukai manis. Namun tampaknya Zitao tak ingin menyerah. Menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai setelah menyimpan sebutir lagi dalam mulutnya. Meraih tengkuk Kris kemudian membungkam bibir tebal pria itu dalam sebuah ciuman nakal.

Memagut pelan dan mendorong cokelat manis yang mulai melumer untuk masuk kedalam mulut Daddynya. Kris tak menolak karena ia begitu menyukai bagaimana Zitao memulai sebuah ciuman. Menyimpan kedua telapaknya pada pinggang ramping pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat. Membuat dada mereka bersentuhan dan menempel dengan gerakan lembut.

" _How is it_?" tanya Zitao setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Menatap Kris dengan manik berbinar dan cengiran polos yang menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya.

" _Not bad_..." jawab Kris pelan. Meraih wine yang berada di meja dan menegaknya. Membawa Zitao dalam ciuman dalam dan menuntut.

Perpaduan cokelat dan pahitnya red wine bersatu dengan sempurna. Membuat keduanya seakan enggan memberi jarak barang sesenti. Sesekali Zitao melenguh, menikmati pagutan lembut Kris yang membawa dentuman gila pada jantung jahanamnya.

Zitao selalu menyukai perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya ketika berada di dekat Kris. Bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya bak putri raja saat ini membuat kepalanya seakan dipenuhi sebuah nama.

Presetan dengan Rose yang terus merapalkan nama Jack sebelum pria tampan itu tenggelam. Presetan dengan pikirannya tentang wanita cantik yang mungkin saja tengah menunggu si tampan Wu dia mansion mereka. Presetan dengan harga diri atau dosa.

Karena Zitao merasa dunianya akan berpusat pada sebuah nama.

Kris Wu yang mengambil alih hatinya. Kris Wu yang menawan kebebasannya. Kris Wu yang tak pernah memberinya kepastian. Kris Wu yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya untuk meredam monster yang berada dalam jiwanya.

 _"D-dad... A-apa arti diriku bagimu?"_

Entah sampai kapan Zitao akan berani bertanya seperti itu. Ia sudah tak lagi berharap lebih atas semuanya. Asalkan Kris berada di sisinya, semua takkan menjadi masalah.

Karena yang dibutuhkan Zitao saat ini hanya Kris.

Mungkin selamanya.

.

.

.

 _I can't take one step out of your world anyway_

 _All I need is for our relationship to be remembered beautifully and displayed in an aisle of your memories_

 _When your mind is quiet, you will discover me_

 _It might have been smart of me to love like a fool instead_

"Kau terlihat tak baik _ge_.. Ingin cerita?"

Yoongi bertanya pelan setelah meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja ruang tengah rumahnya. Menatap khawatir Zitao yang terlihat sedikit pucat dengan wajah murung dan hidung yang memerah.

"Aku takkan pernah baik-baik saja jika itu sudah menyangkut si pirang itu Yoon..." ujar Zitao getir.

Min Yoongi mengerti arah dari pembicaraan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan sikap Zitao yang akan datang padanya untuk sekedar bicara.

Yoongi akui, dirinya juga tak sesuci orang-orang diluaran sana. Bahkan jika dibandingkan, ia lebih buruk dari Zitao. Melayani enam pria secara berkala dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Tidak seperti pemuda panda itu yang memantapkan hati pada satu pria, dirinya menjajakan tubuh pada enam pelanggan tetapnya.

Namun yang membuat Yoongi merasa masalah Zitao lebih rumit adalah karena pemuda itu menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha muda yang sudah berkeluarga. Dan yang terparah, Zitao mencintai pria brengsek itu sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Hingga membuatnya menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan dunia dengan menahan segala perasaannya hanya agar bisa terus bersama Kris.

" _Gege_... Tidakkah _gege_ lelah dengan semua yang _gege_ jalani?"

Selama mengenal Zitao, baru kali ini Yoongi berani menyuarakan pendapatnya. Rasa sayang dan segan yang ia rasakan pada pemuda yang berandil besar dalam hidupnya itu membuatnya selalu menahan diri untuk tak terlalu ikut campur dalam hubungan Kris dan Tao. Tapi melihat Zitao semakin tersiksa karena perasaan cinta, dosa, dan rasa bersalahnya membuatnya tak dapat terus diam.

Tak masalah jika Kris akan murka padanya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Atau Zitao yang menganggapnya tak tahu diri karena terlalu lancang bersuara. Ia hanya ingin melihat Zitao tersenyum bahagia tanpa harus merasa tertekan.

"M-maafkan aku jika aku lancang _ge_... A-aku... Hanya tak ingin kau terus sakit karena perasaanmu..." cicit pemuda manis dengan surai platina ini kala melihat Zitao yang bungkam.

"Tak apa Yoon... Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah... Kau punya hak untuk bertanya dan jangan merasa sungkan hanya karena peranku dan Kris dalam hidupmu..." ujar Zitao pelan. Memberikan senyum tipis pada adik angkatnya.

"Sejujurnya, jika boleh aku menumpahkan semuanya... Aku merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang kujalani dengan Kris..."

"Aku sudah mencoba banyak cara untuk menghindarinya dan menyibukkan diriku dengan banyak hal... Tapi dampaknya aku justru semakin merindukannya... Sampai menjadi gila..."

Tawa miris teralun dari bibir tipis Zitao. Sepasang netranya menolak menatap Yoongi. Lebih memilih menikmati warna cantik teh yang berada dalam cangkir porselen dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin hubunganku berjalan bahagia tanpa harus memikirkan wanita itu... Sayangnya, itu tak mungkin... Semakin aku menginginkan Kris untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku semakin merasa ketakutan..."

"Aku tak pernah berani menyuarakan perasaanku... Aku takut Kris marah... Aku takut Kris merasa muak... Aku takut saat aku mengutarakan semuanya, Kris akan meninggalkan aku.."

"Dia akan datang padaku di saat suasana hatinya buruk dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada tubuhku... Aku tentu tak punya nyali untuk membakar emosinya... Dan saat ia datang dalam kesepiannya dan bermanja padaku, aku tak kuasa merusak moment berharga yang jarang sekali kudapatkan saat bersamanya..."

Zitao memandang Yoongi dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipi gembilnya. Sebuah senyum penuh luka tersirat pada bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Yoongi tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik tubuh tinggi itu dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Zitao terisak dengan menyedihkan.

"Cintaku benar-benar membuatku menjadi orang paling tolol di dunia ini..."

.

.

.

 _We cannot be equal_

 _Because you are the only one for me and to you I am one of many_

Zitao berjalan santai. Menyusuri lantai mewah mall yang ia kunjungi hari ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu Kris tak pernah menghubunginya dan hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada moodnya.

Ia tak pernah berani menghubungi Kris. Nyalinya selalu ciut tiap menekan nomor ponsel pria itu. Ia sudah mencoba mengetik pesan senormal mungkin dan akan selalu berakhir di draft ponselnya.

Maka untuk menghilangkan stressnya, Zitao memilih untuk berbelanja beberapa keperluan apartemennya yang hampir habis.

Semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, Zitao mengakui kalau dirinya hampir tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun selain pria tampan itu. Kris Wu dengan segala kearoganan dan kuasanya, membatasi akses teman-teman Zitao, terutama teman lelakinya untuk berhubungan dengannya.

Zitao hampir menjerit bahagia saat mendengar ucapan final pria itu yang melarangnya berhubungan dengan para lelaki selain dirinya. Sayangnya rasa bahagia itu runtuh seketika saat Kris mengutarakan alasannya berkata demikian.

 _"Aku tak sudi berbagi mainan dengan orang lain..."_

Maka tak heran jika pemuda ini senang bukan main saat bertemu dengan Yoongi. Satu-satunya sanak keluarga yang dimilikinya adalah pemuda mungil bersurai platina itu. Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi Zitao bersyukur pada Tuhan atas penderitaan yang harus diterima si manis Min itu sehingga ia dapat menjalin hubungan baik dengannya.

"Zitao?"

Sapaan ramah itu membuat tubuh Zitao terlonjak. Pemuda panda ini membola kala melihat sosok pria tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu meski hanya sekilas tertangkap oleh netranya.

"M-mino _hyung_?"

Bartender tampan bermarga Song itu tersenyum begitu lebar saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda cantik di depannya masih mengenalinya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada tubuh semampai Zitao.

"Yak! Kau mau mati huh?! Kau menghilang begitu saja sejak bertemu dengan si kaya itu!"

Zitao hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan mantan patnernya saat bekerja di klub dulu. Dengan lembut ia membalas pelukan hangat Mino. Tersenyum manis saat pria tampan itu mengusak pelan surai kelamnya.

" _So_ , kau sedang belanja?" tanyanya seraya melirik troli yang didorong Zitao.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... Kebutuhan di apartemenku hampir habis dan aku baru saja menemukan mood baikku untuk pergi keluar dari sana..."

Sebuah kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Mino. Dengan cepat pria itu meraih troli kosong yang sebelumnya berada di depan Zitao. Mendorongnya menjauh hingga membuat yang lebih muda memekik tak suka.

"Aku akan menemanimu belanja... Mumpung kekasih kayamu itu sedang tidak bersamamu... Aku akan menggantikan posisinya sementara waktu..." ujarnya seraya melirik Zitao melalui ekor matanya.

Sejenak Zitao terdiam. Kata-kata Mino bagai sebuah tawaran menarik sekaligus tamparan telak agar ia menyadari statusnya. Jangankan kekasih, mereka bahkan tak lebih dari sekedar patner diatas ranjang. Zitao menjual tubuh dan memberi kepuasan, sedangkan Kris memberikan uang dan fasilitas.

Sebuah senyum terbit pada paras Zitao. Ia benar-benar butuh teman saat ini dan Song Mino datang di saat yang begitu tepat. Maka tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, pemuda cantik ini mengangguk senang. Menyamai langkahnya dengan si tampan kemudian menggamit lengannya pelan.

"Ckk! Kau tak berubah sejak terakhir aku melihatmu Zee... Tetap manja seperti bayi panda..."

"Ya! _I'm not a baby panda_!"

" _Yes you are_..."

" _No_!"

"Lihat siapa yang mengerucutkan bibir manisnya sekarang hmmm?"

Zitao hanya memberengut mendengar godaan Mino. Dadanya merasa hangat dan jujur saja, ia begitu merindukan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini.

Song Mino selalu bisa memberikan alasan bagi Zitao untuk tetap kuat menjalani kehidupan kala masalah datang bagai bencana. Disaat frustasi, disaat merasa tak berharga, pria tampan itu akan dengan senang hati membuka kedua tangannya untuk Zitao. Memeluk pemuda itu kala menangis saatt menceritakan betapa menyebalkan hidupnya dan tingkah para pelanggannya. Atau saat bos mereka mulai bersikap menyebalkan dan tagihan juga biaya hidup seakan mencekiknya.

Dan Zitao sangat menyesal karena baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang berharga baginya selain Kris dan Yoongi.

"Zee... Hey Zee!"

"H-ha?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" ujar Mino sebal.

"A-ah maaf.. Aku melamun tadi... Memangnya kau bicara apa _hyung_?"

Song Mino menghela nafasnya. Meraih dua buah botol pasta cabai dan menunjukkannya pada Zitao. Meminta pendapat pemuda itu setelah melihat daftar belanja yang berada di troli.

"Aku ambil yang kanan..." ujar Zitao pelan.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing seraya melangkah menyusuri bagian makanan. Sampai akhirnya, Mino membuka suara.

"Jadi... Sudah seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan pria itu... Ah, siapa namanya?"

"Kris Wu?"

"Ya.. Kris Wu..." ujar Mino sedikit gugup.

"Hubungan kami tak berjalan kemanapun... Hanya berputar di tempat yang sama... Bukan hal menyenangkan untuk dibahas..."

Sebelah alis Mino terangkat. Ia bisa melihat kilat sedih pada wajah manis Zitao, namun ia merasa tak berhak bertanya lebih jauh. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengungkit hal itu dan tenggelam dalam kegiatannya menemani Zitao. Sesekali pemuda itu meminta pendapatnya mengenai beberapa produk dan saling melontarkan candaan ringan. Sepertinya memang benar-benar tak ingin membicarakan kisah cintanya.

"Sayang.. Bagaimana dengan pergi ke Kanada minggu depan? Aku benar-benar merindukan _Mommy_..."

"Kanada? Minggu depan?"

Langkah Zitao tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tubuhnya seakan membeku ditempat saat mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia rindukan. Bahkan di setiap helaan nafasnya, Zitao terlalu menghafal suara itu diluar kepala.

"Umm! Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi orang tuamu..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk seminggu.. Kita akan mengunjungi _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Zitao harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana sosok Wu Qian yang bersanding dengan pria yang dicintainya. Berjalan mesra di hadapannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan raut itu benar-benar tak pernah dilihatnya selama mengenal pria Wu itu.

"Zitao... _Are you okay_?"

Langkah mereka terhenti sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Kris yang menatap terkejut dirinya.

Song Mino sama sekali tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat raut terluka yang begitu menyedihkan pada sepasang onyx Zitao. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Zitao dan Kris, namun saat mendengar panggilan " _Baobei"_ yang dilontarkan wanita cantik yang berada dalam rangkulan hangat pria Wu itu, dirinya bisa dengan jelas mengambil kesimpulan dari hubungan itu.

Dengan gerakan lembut, ia merengkuh bahu Zitao mendekat. Mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada sudut bibir pemuda cantik itu. Merebut atensi yang semula tertuju pada si tampan Wu untuk berpusat padanya.

"Perhatikan kekasihmu jika bicara sayangku... Kau bisa menabrak orang jika terus melamun sepanjang hari..."

Zitao mengerjap pelan. Terdiam saat menangkap sorot kemarahan dan ketegasan pada sepasang netra Mino yang menatapnya penuh arti. Memilih menurut pada pria Song itu dan tak menghiraukan Kris dan istrinya yang juga berjalan dengan menatap mereka.

"Eww... Pasangan menjijikkan..."

Betapa hati Zitao berdenyut sakit kala mendengar kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari belah bibir pink segar wanita itu. Genggamannya pada lengan Mino menguat dan sebisa mungkin ia menghalau segala sesak di dadanya. Namun, saat mendengar suara lain berujar dengan lebih menyakitkan, Zitao tak yakin dunianya masih dapat utuh.

"Ya.. Benar-benar menjijikan... Yang seperti itu tak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini... Atau lebih baik lagi, enyah dari dunia ini..."

Zitao tak lagi dapat membendung tangisnya.

.

.

.

 _Now I am as devoted to you as I can be without crossing the line_

 _And I end the story that we didn't even get to start_

 _It was like a burning candle before a wind_

 _And how my tears fall as much as I wanted you_

 **BRAK!**

Kris membanting pintu utama apartemen Zitao kuat. Kilat kemarahan muncul pada parasnya yang mengeras. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan apa yang terakhir dilihat Zitao di mall siang tadi dan kini tampaknya ia akan mulai menyiksa _slave_ nya.

Dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Zitao yang duduk diam di sofa. Membawa pemuda itu ke kamar mereka dan mendorongnya kuat ke dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup kuat.

"Kau berkencan dibelakangku?" desisnya dingin.

Zitao dapat mencium bau alkohol dengan jelas dari mulut pria itu. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjawab. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dan sepertinya sudah tiba waktunya untuk meminta kejelasan dan keputusan.

"Jawab jika aku sedang bertanya Huang Zitao!"

Sebuah tamparan mampir pada pipi gembil pemuda ini. Cukup kuat hingga merobek sudut bibir indahnya. Namun Zitao masih pada pendiriannya. Diam dengan tatapan kosong yang entah kemana.

Kris kehabisan kesabarannya. Dengan geram ia membanting tubuh Zitao keatas ranjang. Menggigit perpotongan lehernya hingga mengundang pekikan yang lebih muda. Membuat merasa menang karena Tao merespon tindakannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku murka Huang Zitao..." ujarnya seraya mencengkram dagu indah itu. Menyeringai kejam kemudian menarik paksa kemeja tipis yang dikenakan si cantik Huang.

"Jika kau memilih diam... Akan kubuat kau mau membuka mulutmu... Apapun caranya..."

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Kris menyambar bibir Zitao. Tak ada kelembutan dari sikapnya. Gerakannya terburu dan kasar, seakan memperlakukannya sebagai barang tak layak pakai. Jemarinya bergerak meraba perut Zitao, mengusap dengan kacau hingga tubuh dibawahnya menggelinjang.

"Nghhhh... K-kris hentikan..."

Zitao mencoba melawan. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan Kris pada tubuhnya. Hatinya sudah cukup terluka dengan ucapan pria itu di mall siang tadi dan ia tak ingin kalah oleh perasaan bodoh yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh, namun sepertinya pria itu tak bergeming. Menarik paksa brief pendek yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan bercak merah pada kulitnya.

"Tidak! J-jangan sentuh!"

Ini tak seperti apa yang diingatnya selama ini. Kris memang kasar, tapi ia tak pernah semarah ini. Kris tak pernah memandangnya dengan begitu hina saat mereka bersenggama. Kris tak pernah memperlakukannya sebegini tak berharganya.

" _Andwae_! Hiks.. Hiks.. _Andwae_!"

Tapi Kris seakan tuli. Pria itu menyibukkan dirinya pada penis Zitao. Mengecup dengan menggoda kemudian mengulumnya kuat. Gerakan lidahnya membuat Zitao benar-benar merasa terbakar. Jemari lentiknya menarik paksa surai emas Kris agar menjauh namun si tampan Wu itu membalas dengan mengigit pelan miliknya.

" _Jebal_! K-kris hentikan!"

"Aku takkan berhenti... Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Berhenti.."

Meraih borgol yang berada pada bedpost ranjang, dengan cepat pria ini membelenggu pergelangan tangan Zitao. Membuat gerakan pemuda itu benar-benar terbatas karena kedua tangannya benar-benar tak dapat digerakkan. Selain tangan, Kris juga mengikat kaki Zitao. Tersenyum puas saat melihat tubuh indah dibawahnya tak berdaya.

Membuka nakasnya, pria ini kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia akan membuat Zitao bertekuk lutut dan belajar dari kesalahan fatalnya hari ini. Dengan santai ia memasangkan sebuah _gag ball_ pada mulut pemuda cantik itu. Meredam tangis Zitao yang tak ingin ia dengar dengan mudahnya.

"Aku rasa... Aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan padamu alasan dari kekesalanku kan Zi?" ujarnya seraya mengusap lembut paha dalam si cantik. Mengirimkan jutaan rangsangan hebat hingga tubuh itu menggeliat. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ini hmmm?"

Zitao menggeleng saat melihat sebuah vibrator yang siap mengaduk-aduk lubangnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu tanpa sentuhan, tentu saja akan sangat sakit rasanya jika benda itu sampaiー

"Rghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

ーmenembus lubangnya.

Kris tertawa puas saat mendengar raungan Zitao. Netranya semakin berkilat saat melihat liquid merah yang merembes melalui celah lubang sempit si cantik yang menelan sempurna _sex toy_ panjang itu. Tanpa mau ambil pusing, ia kembali mengambil sebuah _sex toy_ lain. Zitao yakin tak pernah melihat benda panjang itu sebelumnya.

Sama sekali tidak.

Bentuknya seperti silinder tipis dan terbuat dari bahan metal, namun memiliki gerigi lembut pada permukaannya. Entah apa fungsi benda itu yang jelas ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Sepasang onyxnya menatap ngeri jemari Kris yang mengocok lembut penisnya. Sesekali mengecup dan menghisap dengan gerakan menggoda yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seketika.

"Kau cepat beradaptasi dengan sentuhanku... Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa tubuh kotormu ini hanya akan mengenali tubuhku hmm?" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan silinder metalik itu untuk menyapa penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. "Ini adalah _sounding rod_... Kau mungkin tak pernah mendengarnya, tapi kujamin kau akan menggila saat merasakan benda iniー"

 **Slap**

"Hmphhhhhhhhhh!"

"ーtertanam dalam penis mungilmu..."

Zitao menjerit sebisa yang ia mampu. Air matanya telah membanjiri wajahnya. Demi semesta yang menggariskan takdir hidupnya dengan begitu mengerikan, Kris benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan pria itu mendorong _sounding rod_ itu memasuki uretranya. Menyentuh titik nikmatnya dari dalam hingga membuatnya melihat bintang. Tubuhnya melengkung dan kedua lengannya tertarik kuat. Tak kuasa menahan rangsangan gila yang baru ini dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hmm? Pasti sangat menyenangkan menerima begitu banyak rangsangan pada tubuhmu kan?"

Kris bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya. Jemarinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa _sex toy_ lagi untuk dipasang di tubuh babynya yang cantik. Merasa puas dengan hasil akhir sebuah _mini capsule vibrator_ yang ia tempelkan pada lubang uretra pemuda itu yang sudah terisi _sounding rod_ , pria ini meraih sebuah remote yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Menunjukkan senyum iblisnya, kemudian menyalakan vibrator pada tubuh Zitao ke level tertinggi.

Zitao terlonjak. Kaget dengan getaran tiba-tiba yang berasal dari vibrator pada penis dan lubangnya. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam ranjang dan raungan tertahan ia gemakan di ruangan itu. Dirinya merasa seperti kehilangan otaknya dan dipaksa meluncur bebas dari langit. _Sounding rod_ pada penisnya bergetar karena _mini capsule vibrator_ yang terpasang disana. Menggaruk dinding uretranya dengan sempurna hingga membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk diam. Belum lagi vibrator panjang yang mengaduk-aduk lubangnya dan ikut menumbuk prostatnya dari dalam. Benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

"Tak ada satupun hukuman yang menyenangkan di dunia ini Tao... Dan kau harus memahami itu..." ujar Kris seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahi pemuda itu. Menatap manik Zitao yang basah kemudian meninggalkanya begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _If I stop running_

 _I will most certainly fall_

 _Will you please walk with me at least once_

Kris kembali setelah menyiksa Zitao selama hampir dua jam. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, namun yang pasti ia terlihat sama sekali tak menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada babynya. Bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan siulan kurang ajar dan seringai masih belum enggan meninggalkan wajahnya. Melangkah mendekati Zitao yang terlihat hampir kehilangan kesadaran diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu... Jika tidak ada Qian disana, sudah kupastikan tubuh pemuda itu hancur dengan tanganku sendiri..."

Melepas satu per satu belenggu yang menahan tubuh Zitao, juga _sex toys_ yang masih bergetar dan merangsang titik sensitif pemuda itu. Membebaskan jutaan sperma bening kala ia menarik _sounding rod_ pada uretra pemuda cantik itu.

Zitao berteriak. Suaranya parau namun terbesit kepuasan disana. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas namun hasratnya belum surut.

"K-kris _please_..." mohon Zitao dengan suara seraknya. Menatap Kris dengan pandangan memuja. "Kumohon... Gagahi aku..."

Maka tak perlu untuk mendengarnya meminta di kali kedua, pria Wu ini menerjang tubuh itu. Mencium kasar bibir Zitao yang benar-benar seakan menjadi candu abadi baginya. Ia bisa mencecap asinnya air mata Tao dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sakit.

"Kris... Kris... Kris..."

Zitao terus meracau. Memanggil nama Kris disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Membiarkan tubuhnya mempermainkannya, menyerah dalam genggaman penuh kuasa sang Wu. Sesekali erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibirnya saat Kris memagut putingnya. Menekan kepala berwarna pirang itu agar semakin mengulum puncak dadanya dan mengirim jutaan rangsangan yang lebih besar pada setiap inci kulitnya yang sensitive.

Dengan sukarela, pemuda ini membuka kedua kakinya. Melingkarkannya pada pinggang pria yang lebih tua yang menariknya mendekat. Mengerang penuh ekstasi kala milik mereka bersentuhan, dan kembali membawa bibir itu dalam ciumannya yang kacau.

"L-lepas Kris... L-lepashh!"

Pria tampan ini mengerti apa yang diinginkan Zitao. Dengan cepat ia meloloskan celana dan brief yang membalut miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna, membiarkan atasannya tetap ditempat meski kancing-kancingnya sudah terlepas.

Sudah tak ada waktu untuk _foreplay_ dan mereka tak butuh _lube_ atau apapun untuk melonggarkan lubang Zitao. Karena nyatanya kini hasrat dan nafsulah yang telah mengambil alih. Baik bagi Zitao maupun Kris.

Mungkin Zitao telah mati rasa. Rasa sakit yang terus menerus dipendamnya membuat perasaannya seakan hilang tak berbekas. Pola pikirnya runtuh karena kini tak ada lagi kata Kris yang tersenyum, Kris yang menyayanginya, Kris yang bersikap lembut. Otaknya hanya penuh dengan bagiamana Kris menumbuknya, bagaimana Kris menghantam titik terdalam tubuhnya, bagaimana Kris memuaskannya.

" _I'm gonna fuck you so hard_ Zi... _I swear, i will make you won't remember your name_.." desis Kris seraya memposisikan ereksinya tepat di depan lubang basah Zitao.

" _Goddamn_! Kris Agh!"

 _Kau menghancurkan aku Kris..._

Pria tampan itu sama sekali tak berlaku lembut. Menghujam kasar seolah mengoyak Zitao. Memukul telak titik manis pemuda cantik itu dengan sekali hentak hingga menghasilkan erangan gila dari belah bibir tipis yangg membengkak itu.

" _You like it when i pound you rough and deep like this_.. _Don't you_?"

 _Aku lelah terus menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian..._

"Kris! Kris _please_... Akh!"

Zitao terus berteriak seakan lupa dimana tempatnya berpijak. Menikmati bagaimana Kris bergerak di dalamnya dan mengacak-acak tubuhnya dengan begitu nikmat dan sempurna.

"Katakan... Siapa namamu anak manis?"

 _Aku lelah terus berada dalam etalase kaca mewah yang hanya akan kau datangi saat kau butuh..._

"Krishh! Kris _more_! _Please more_!"

Kris menikmati bagaimana Zitao menjeritkan namanya. Kris menikmati bagaimana raut tersiksa Zitao terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Kris menikmati bagaimana Zitao terus meracau dan membuatnya merasa seolah poros hidup dunia pemuda cantik itu adalah dirinya. Kris menikmati, bagaimana jantungnya berdebar cepat dan wajahnya merona saat Zitao memandangnya penuh puja.

"Jawab aku pelacur sialan!"

 _Tapi seberapapun besarnya aku mencoba pergi... Seberapapun aku membenci dirimu... Aku tetap tak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari hidupku..._

"Kris! Kris! Kris akuー Kris!"

Bagai sebuah mantra tanpa jeda. Mengalirkan sengatan hangat pada hati Kris. Mengingatkannya akan perasaan yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan Zitao malam itu. Alasan mengapa Kris tetap mempertahankan Zitao meski ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar tak adil bagi istrinya maupun pemuda cantik itu. Memacunya untuk semakin mengejar putih yang hampir tiba di depan mata.

"Krishh!"

Zitao memekik kuat. Mencengkeram sprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Memejam menikmati semburan sperma panas Kris yang mengisi lubangnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan kacau dan nafasnya putus-putus, seakan begitu menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Kris saat ini.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktumu bersama lelaki lain Tao... Atau kupastikan kau akan benar-benar terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar..."

Sebuah pelukan erat diberikan pria itu pada tubuh Zitao. Bergumam maaf seraya mengecup memar yang melukai tubuh ringkih si cantik bermarga Huang itu.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

Zitao terdiam. Tenaganya telah habis bahkan hanya untuk berujar sebuah kata. Memilih untuk mengecup pelan pipi Kris, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. Tersenyum manis meski air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua balck pearlnya yang terpejam.

 _Aku mencintaimu Kris..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prang!**

 _"Bastard!"_

 **Brak!**

 _"Motherfucker!"_

 **Buagh!**

 _"Asshole!"_

Kris terus membanting apa saja yang dapat diraih tangannya. Tak perduli dengan bising yang ia buat atau tanggapan orang lain. Hampir seluruh isi ruang tengah apartemen itu hancur tak berbentuk. Berantakan dan kacau hingga tak layak dilihat.

"Kris... Tenanglah..."

Zitao berujar singkat. Berusaha menenangkan Kris yang kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Naik keatas pangkuannya, kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap pria itu yang terduduk pasrah diatas sofa. Jemarinya bergerak pelan mengusap helaian surai pirang si tampan yang berantakan. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan meski ia tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu takkan pernah membuat CEO Wu Empire ini baik-baik saja.

"Dia... Wanita itu... Wanita yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku... Dia bermain di belakangku! Dia mempermainkan perasaanku!"

"Kau tahu... Dia kembali bersama mantan kekasihnya... Aku memergoki mereka keluar dari apartemen yang sama... Dan... Pria itu... Bajingan itu berkata... Bahwa mereka tak pernah berpisah.. Mereka... Memanfaatkan aku..."

 _Bukankah karma akan berlaku?_

Zitao hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Ia sudah pasti mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pria tampan itu. Alasan yang sama berulang-ulang. Kris akan datang padanya untuk mencurahkan segala macam emosinya tentang Wu Qian.

Pada akhirnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Zitao kembali mengalah. Meraih tengkuk Kris dan membungkam bibir tebal itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas tanpa akhir. Berusaha melenyapkan emosi si tampan dan menggantikannya dengan hasrat yang melambung. Membakar layaknya api neraka yang tak padam.

"Berhenti memikirkan tentang apapun itu Kris.. Cukup lakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia..."

Pemuda cantik ini bergerak pelan. Sensual dan perlahan diatas pangkuan Kris. Tersenyum dengan pandangan sayu yang sarat akan gairah. Mendekatkan bibir tipisnya di depan bibir tebal si tampan. Menyeringai kemudian berbisik dengan begitu panas.

"Jika dia menyakitimu... Cukup ingat kalau aku akan selalu ada untukmu... _You can use me whenever and wherever you want_... _Because i'm yours_.."

 _I don't want anything more from you_

 _If i can see you filling with me_

 _I can give it all to you, will you take it all from me_

 _If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly_

 _Now you know, all you need is me_

 _I'm your toy..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rikues Otsu ge yang minta side story KrisTao di fict Sugar and His Daddies...**

 **Sebenernya ceritanya simple...**

 **Tao cinta Kris tapi gaberani utarain perasaannya karena takut Kris pergi, dan merasa bersalah sama si Qian...**

 **Cuman karena moodswing author, jadi deh alurnya termuter cem rollercoaster...**

 **Maafkeun aku karena baru bisa post fict ini sekarang...**

 **Minggu2 ini jadi minggu yang berat dalam fase hidupku /apasih..**

 **Terima kasih untuk para inspirasiku...**

 **Oom Autumpanda yang mesum tingkat dewa, Tante Lovara yang mesum tingkat dewi, dan Skylar Otsu gege yang memberi inspirasi mesum lewat pict kurang ajar yang dirimu kirim lewat BBM...**

 **Juga untuk kalian readers semua...**

 **Jangan lupa bubuhkan review setelah baca yosh...**

 **Salam Sosis Oppah~~~**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
